Operation: PLAY
by Yue-eternal
Summary: The Funbari Onsen needed something to attract customers since they have no customers. And Anna came up with the plan that sure will attract fan girls world wide. Let’s put Operation: PLAY into action! Rated for insane potions and language.


**Operation: PLAY**

Disclaimer: Meh no own Shaman King.

Summary: The Funbari Onsen needed something to attract customers since they have no customers. And Anna came up with the plan that sure will attract fan girls umm...customersworld wide. Let's put Operation: PLAY into action!

A/N: There will be pairings of course. But you have to guess. XD

* * *

"GOD! THAT'S NOT THE WAY YOU DO IT, YOU DING DONGS!" yelled Anna through the microphone as she threw a bat at Ren's direction. 

Ren easily dodged and glared at Anna in return. "Who you calling a ding dong!" He bellowed, his hair extending to his full length as a number of his veins pulsed. Anna sat back and rubbed her temples to ease the pounding headache that was soaring over her head now.

The Funbari Onsen was definitely, surely, accurately low on the influx of customers each month. They needed new things, a new attraction that will sure attract people to come and rest here. And that's also why Anna was now currently yelling at the shamans at the top of her lungs. They had agreed to perform a play on their brand new opening night and Anna will take whatever it takes to get it right.

"Manta! Get me coffee! Ren! Stop drooling at Yoh! Horo Horo! Stop playing with the curtains! And Hao, WHY WON'T YOU DO SOMETHING?"

Horo Horo looked up from what he was doing. "I thought you told me to set up the curtains?" he asked, a confused look on his face.

"I SAID the PLAY CURTAINS not the HOUSE CURTAINS, you dimwit!" She sighed. This was getting nowhere. They had agreed to choose a theme from the famous Disney series called Cinderella. But she hadn't expected this. She expected team work and one guy is still lazing about – Hao.

Hao snickered at his _so called friends, _watching them hurrying about carelessly made him laugh loudly. Anna glared daggers at Hao who gracefully dodged them as he plotted another way to set the play curtains on fire. Irritated at the fire shaman's behavior, Anna pulled out her trusty newest weapon against the boy – a Bat. Hao's eyes went wide but it was too late. She hit and she scores!

Yoh sweat dropped and dragged the now unconscious Hao to the corner, before disposing him there. Lyserg shyly took a pair of scissors and made the costumes for the play with a happy Ryu tagging him and helping him on the way. Chocolove was having his fun time, trying to write the script which Anna had told him NOT TO for the millionth time.

"I told you I don't need a script! I will just use the original script!"

"I know you're too shy to ask. Listen to this: Oh my rabu-rabu, what beautiful eyes you have. I'm Cinderella, your future wifey. So come on now and face my ultimate rabu rabu!" he said in a awfully disgusting girlish tone, adding a small fan girlish squeal at the end.

Anna suddenly had the urged to hit him straight on the head. But instead, she took the ugly script and threw it straight into the bin. Flashing a thumb up at the now awaken Hao, she gave the final signal. Hao happily responded to it by summoning spirit of fire and laughing maniacally, his eyes glowing with red as he do so.

The inhabitants just sweat dropped. Hao had gotten to his dramatic mode. Ren shouted, "It's just a fucking paper! How dramatic can you get?"

Hao snapped his fingers and his spirit responded by throwing a large fireball at the bin. Chocolove cried as he jumped for his scripts. Unfortunately, it's too late. Hao had won and Chocolove had lost.

Anna watched on as Chocolove cried, "Nooooooo! How can life be so cruel? My heart burns with fire….."

She flashes another thumb up to Hao who smirked and did the job – quick and simple. Horo Horo twitched and shook his head noting to himself, never ever cross their path and returned to his job in decorating the curtain. Ren sighed and wondered why he is surrounded by weirdoes while Yoh, on the other hand, sat quietly at the chair, pointing to Lyserg who merely nodded.

On the other hand, manta was doing his best to calculate the cash they needed to put into this play. It's definitely taking a lot of money. After a while, Anna clapped her hands and gestured the shamans to go near her now. The shamans strolled lazily towards Anna who twitched in annoyance.

"Alright people! " She shouted. "We have to make sure this play run smoothly or else…"

Her eyes flashes dangerously as her voice slowly faded away, sending a dark aura over to the now listening intensely and shivering audiences. 'We'll be doing a play called Cinderella and everything has to go exactly the way I want. You got that?" She said as she paced back and forth.

The others just nodded quickly. Only one was braved enough to counter Anna's word and that was Ren. "I still say we should have stuck to the little mermaid part." He muttered, clearly stating his intention to object to Anna's words.

Anna turned swiftly and glared at Ren. "Fine. Let's see you wearing a fucked-up bra and a fish's tail."

Ren turned pale and shuddered at the thought. "HELL NO!"

"Good. Any more objections?" Her level of tone had gone to its very highest peak. Even Hao nodded his head, eyes wide and trying to catch all of Anna's golden words while trying his best not to sleep at the same time. Who know that Anna might do something much more worsen than banging him with her trusty bat on the head.

Yoh and Lyserg smiled and chuckled slightly at Ryu who was now snoring loudly. Pulling out a large paper fan, Tokagero gave a small meep and quickly nudged his master to wake up but to no avail. Ryu's thick head came into focus as the impact was made. He jumped from where he was sitting and yelled loudly.

Anna was satisfied as she packed her weapons. On the shamans mind, only one word can be use to describe her: Devil. The others shuddered as she cleared her voice and continued, "Here comes the part which you all will of course be playing. Manta, the chart."

Manta squeaked and ran up to a board, pinning the chart of the roles which each person will be playing there. Anna said calmly, "Go check your roles now."

They scrambled to their feet and ran towards to the chart, searching for their names in the process. Anna tapped her foot patiently; waiting for the loud outburst which she knew is going to come sooner later.

* * *

Oo Cliffhangy! I think… Oh well… -.- Yay! Seriously, I needed to concentrate on my exams. Too many stories to write and update but so little time. T.T so, make me happy by reviewing please? 


End file.
